


To Sleep in Golden Sheets

by A_Taupe_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Sleep Deprived Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: They've gotten back from Edom after somehow managed to successfully rescue Magnus from the clutches of hell.Magnus and Alec take some time to reconnect and care for each other after they get home.





	To Sleep in Golden Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know!

Magnus looked up at the sky, boiling yellow and orange and turning black. Edomai were dropping and the land was turning to dust. Edom itself was dying and they had run out of time.  
“It’s time to go.” He said, then took a breath. He had to be _fast_ about this - but it wasn’t as though interdimensional portals were particularly easy to make. He reached out, sending his awareness as far out as he could, catching the magic that raced through the land.  
  
And… it was _more_. He hadn’t expected - but it made sense. Lilith was dead. The power that had been tied up with her was free once more. Magnus blinked and cast his net out farther, until he could feel where the edges of the dimensions were crumbling. He took another breath and then _pulled_ , drawing in every speck of power that would answer to him. He could feel the way that it stripped the land of heat and light and demonic energy, and every scrap of life that had managed to exist in the wasteland.  
  
None of it mattered, now that the entire dimension of Edom was dying.  
  
Magnus called all of the magic to him, feeling it _roaring_ through his veins like nothing he had ever expected - ever _wanted_ , but he knew he needed it now, to keep his people - his _family_ safe. He took a few steps and flicked his wrist, opening a portal back to New York.  Everyone walked through, and Magnus followed them, bringing the magic with him. There was a half-second when he could feel the way that the world was dying behind him, but then the portal snapped closed, and his connection to Edom was gone. The only thing left of the entire realm was the _incredible_ power that Magnus could feel flowing through him.  
  
He felt _electric_ with it, wired and awake and buzzing like he could barely fit in his own skin. He could tell there would be a while before he got used to his new existence, but… he looked around his apartment and saw everyone _safe_. However long it took for him to get used to the new powers that he’d acquired, it would forever be worth it for this moment.  
  
Magnus barely had time to take in the moment before Alec was there, pulling him close and kissing him fiercely, and nearly shaking with relief. Magnus could relate. It still hardly seemed real - that everyone had come for him, that they had been able to defeat Lillith - they had saved Izzy, they had saved _him_ , and they had all gotten out safely…  
  
It seemed like a dream.  
  
Except it couldn’t possibly be anything other than the sweetest reality, because there was _Alexander_. Never letting go of him, even as they just walked through the apartment. Alexander staying close, keeping their hands locked together, as if it could somehow prove to the world that nothing would ever be able to tear them apart again.  
  
If Magnus maybe took it as an opportunity to kiss his beautiful fiance ( _fiance!_ ) every time he turned around, he figured no one could blame him.  
  
It took a bit of time before people finally left Magnus’ apartment - Lorenzo had been the first to go. Meliorn seemed content to watch as Jace struggled with the Seelie power of truth, but after Clary dissolved the alliance rune, everyone left quickly.  
  
  
Except for Alexander, of course, who simply stood there, holding Magnus’ hand.  
  
There was a moment where it was just the two of them, staring at each other, basking the incredible, _impossible_ reality, that somehow, they get to have this. But then Alec moved, stepping in close and pulling Magus in for a tight, _desperate_ hug, that Magnus was more than happy to return with equal fervor.  
  
Magnus was buzzing, nearly high on the energy of Edom coursing through him, still unused to the way it heightened his senses. He had never been so aware of _himself_ and everything around him, but even so, Magnus had _never_ experienced anything as glorious as the sweet, steady beat of Alexander’s heart when they’re holding each other so close that there’s no space between them..  
  
“I love you,” Magnus managed to say, with a rough voice, “I dreamed of you coming to get me, I’d imagined it so many times, when I first heard your voice, I thought I was still imagining it. I thought it couldn’t possibly be real, but then...there you were.”  
  
Alec huffed a little at that, tightening his grip on Magnus for a brief moment, before shifting, stepping just a little bit backwards so he could rest his forehead against Magnus’ so they could look at each other.  
  
“I love you too,” Alec said, firm and serious, “I was never _ever_ going to let you stay there. I’m not - I _won’t_ be without you. Not ever again. Wherever you go, I’m going to be there. I _promise_.”  
  
Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, and it was so obvious that Alec meant every word he said, that he would have torn holes in any dimension, would stop at _nothing_ , and Magnus’ heart broke a little bit at the same time it was soaring. He felt the flare that meant his glamour was gone. Magnus leaned in, kissing Alec fiercely, reveling in the way that Alec’s fingers dug into his shoulders in response.  
  
“I know,” Magnus panted softly, “I know you would - you _did_ , Alexander. And I’m _here_ now. And my father - _Edom_ \- is gone.”  
  
Alec blinked a few times, staring at Magnus’ eyes with unrestrained awe, bringing a hand up to gently rub his thumb along the sharp curve of Magnus’ cheekbone, “You’re _so_ beautiful.” Alec swallowed hard and his eyes darted away, “I-” his voice cracked and he shook his head, letting his hand fall from Magnus’ face back to Magnus’ shoulder. He took a deep breath and then looked at Magnus again, his mouth twisting as he clearly fought with whatever it was he wanted to say.  
  
“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, “hey, I’m here, _we_ are here, we’re _okay_.”  
  
Alec swallowed again, shaking his head, blinking fast, and Magnus suddenly realized that Alec was close to tears.  
  
“Oh, _Alexander_ ,” Magnus pulled him close again, one hand on Alec’s back and the other on the back of Alec’s neck, holding him close, even as he could feel Alec shaking.  
  
Alec moved easily when Magnus pulled him in, wrapping his arms around Magnus and tucking his face into Magnus shoulder. He was holding on tight, as if he was afraid that Magnus might disappear again if he let go for even a moment.  
  
Magnus kissed Alec’s hair, rubbing his back and whispering soft, soothing words, “you’re alright my love, I’m right here. Take as much time as you need.” Magnus’ heart broke a little as he felt Alec shudder and then sag into his arms. “I’ve got you, Alexander, I’m here.”  
  
It took a long while before Alec’s breathing steadied out again, but Magnus simply held him the whole time. Alec stood slowly, shuffling back, but clearly not wanting to pull away from Magnus.  
  
“I-” Alec frowned and then started again, looking up at meeting Magnus’ eyes, “I’m sorry. For - for breaking up with you. For what I did - for what I _said_ , Magnus, I _love_ you,-”  
  
“Alec - Alexander, stop!” Magnus cut Alec off, “I love you, and I understand why you did what you did. I don’t blame you - I blame _my father_ , for all of it! He was the one who stole my magic in the first place. It’s not your fault he manipulated you-”  
  
“Magnus, I-”  
  
“ _Alexander,_ ” Magnus said seriously, taking Alec’s face in his hands, “my love. My _fiance_. You planned a rescue mission _to hell_ to come get me. You don’t have anything to prove.”  
  
Alec’s fingers tightened on Magnus’ jacket again, “I don’t care - I don’t, I _can’t_ \- I won’t ever leave your side, not ever again, Magnus - _I love you_ , and I don’t want any life where I’m not with you.”  
  
Magnus looked at him for a moment, seeing the tension in Alec’s shoulders, and the way that he still seemed to be trembling. He looked pale, even in the warm light of the loft, eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot, like Alec probably hadn’t slept in days.  
  
“I don’t want a life without you either, Alexander,” Magnus smiled softly then leaned into kiss Alec on the forehead, “I do believe that’s why we’re getting married…” Magnus raised an eyebrow and grinned, hoping that it would work to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
Alec blinked and then slowly smiled back, “we’re getting _married_.”  
  
Magnus beamed, “I don’t know about you, _future husband_ , but I for one, would kill for a bath and then bed.”  
  
Alec grinned, looking helplessly besotted, despite his clear exhaustion. He reached out and took Magnus’ hand, dragging his fingers along Magnus’ engagement ring before bringing Magnus’ hand to his mouth so he could press a kiss to Magnus’ knuckles. “That sounds perfect.”  
  
Magnus gave a flick of his fingers with the hand that Alec wasn’t holding, “our bath awaits us, then, darling.”  
  
Alec kissed Magnus’ hand one more time before tangling their fingers together so they could walk across the loft hand in hand. Neither of them were in any hurry to let go.  
  
Once they were both in the warmth of the bath that it truly became clear to Magnus how _utterly exhausted_ Alec truly was. Whatever adrenaline he’d been running on in Edom was clearly leaving his system. Alec’s movements were clumsy, even with Shadowhunter reflexes and there was a glaze in his eyes that Magnus could easily recognize.  
  
Alec was half-asleep on Magnus’ chest in the bath when Magnus decided to bring it up. They had both had been through so much recently, and Magnus had seen Alec in many states of sleep deprivation, but this one seem noticeably worse than others. “When _was_ the last time you slept, Alexander?”  
  
Alec turned to look at Magnus, blinking heavily, “hmm?”  
  
Magnus laughed kindly and brushed Alec’s wet hair away from his face, “you look exhausted, Alexander.”  
  
Alec let his eyes close and he hummed, resting his head over Magnus’ heart, “couldn’t sleep without you.”  
  
It wasn’t exactly an answer to Magnus’ question, but it was enough. Magnus wasn’t sure how much time had passed in this dimension while he’d been in Edom, but he knew that it took a lot to get a Shadowhunter to be falling asleep on their feet.  
  
(He would find out later that Alec had been going without sleep for far longer than he thought. The last night that Alec had gotten any reasonable amount of sleep had been Magnus’ first night at the Institute. Alec hadn’t slept when Magnus was suffering from rejecting Lorenzo’s magic, or the night he would have proposed, and he hadn’t slept after he’d left Magnus. After Magnus had gone to Edom… Alec _still_ hadn’t slept, spending all of his time focused on how to get Magnus back.)  
  
“Alright, come on. Up with you,” Magnus said, sitting up and bringing Alec with him. Alec blinked hard and frowned a bit, clearly not tracking Magnus’ intent.  
  
It was adorable.  
  
Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek. “You’ll sleep better in a bed, darling.”  
  
Alec tilted his head in confusion and frowned. “I’ll sleep better with _you_ ,” he corrected.  
  
Magnus closed his eyes for a moment. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the way that Alec declared his affections, the way it always sounded so simple and obvious and intrinsic. Alec always managed to say the most incredible, earth-shattering things the same way that he would say the colour of the sky - like it was simply a basic, unquestionable fact about life.  
  
Magnus opened his eyes and smiled. He knew that _he_ didn’t need sleep - he felt like he probably wouldn’t need sleep for _weeks_ with the amount of energy thrumming through him. The power of Edom was still crackling in his blood, and Magnus knew it would take time to adjust to it.  
  
But the thought of being in bed with Alexander - even if Magnus wasn’t tired in the least - it still sounded like the best thing that could possibly exist in _any_ realm.  
  
“I sleep better with you too, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, leaning in to kiss him short and sweet. Alec tried to return the kiss, clumsy and ardent and sleepy. Magnus indulged him for a moment before finally pulling away.  
  
“Come on darling. Bed awaits.” It took a moment to get them both standing, and then Magnus snapped once to clear the tub and once more to get them both dry.  
  
Alec blinked and turned to Magnus, “Magic? I thought… you liked taking your time?”  
  
Magnus grinned, “sometimes the shortcuts are worth it,” he whispered, then kissed Alec again.  
  
Tangling their hands together, Magnus led Alec to the bedroom.  
  
Magnus blinked when he got there. He’d forgotten that he hadn’t had time to redecorate since getting his loft back from Lorenzo. With his father there, he hadn’t even gone into his bedroom, let alone taken the time to put it back to rights.  
  
The bed was different, the sheets were a hideous print, and they looked like _cotton_. Not to mention that massive portraits featuring Lorenzo’s face that were hung on every wall. Magnus glanced around and then snorted. He turned to Alec, “sometimes taste is simply something that can’t be taught, I suppose.” With a flare of his fingers and a snap, the bedroom righted itself, banishing Lorenzo’s art and bringing back Magnus’ bed.  
  
Alec watched in awe then shuffled close, standing behind Magnus and wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. “I had Lorenzo's magic to come get you. I like yours more.”  
  
Magnus frowned and turned to look at Alec as best he could because that...didn’t overly make sense. As soon as Magnus caught the look on Alec’s face though - dreamy and exhausted but still _happy_ , and Magnus knew whatever questions he had could wait. He kissed Alec’s jaw, then stepped out of Alec’s hold, turning down the covers to reveal his favourite gold satin sheets.  
  
Magnus slipped into the bed and held a hand out, and Alec quickly slid in after him. It was habit, then, for them to curl towards each other, tangling legs beneath the sheets.  
  
Alec could barely keep his eyes open, but he reached for Magnus anyway, settling a palm on Magnus’ chest over his heart. “I love you,” Alec said, slurring his words, his voice thick with sleep. He smiles at Magnus, and there’s nothing but happiness and adoration in his gaze, “ _husband_.”  
  
Magnus beamed, “husband,” he repeated back, still in awe that somehow, they had found this. Despite everything, they had managed to fight their way back to each other, somehow, they found a place where there was nothing standing in their way. They were going to get _married_. Magnus put his hand over Alec’s where it rested on his own chest over his heart. “I love you too.”  
  
Alec was still smiling when he drifted off to sleep, and even though Magnus wasn’t tired at all, he knew that he was going to stay in bed for a while. After all, there was nowhere in any dimension that could possibly be better than being in his own bed with Alexander - his love, his _husband_. Magnus sighed happily and simply watched as Alec slept, content in the knowledge, that in that moment, nothing in the world could possibly be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Taupefox_59), [tumblr](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com) and[ Pillowfort. ](https://pillowfort.io/Taupefox59) Come say hi!


End file.
